His partner, his love
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Max has been up all night after his graduation from the guild thinking about his partner, Rin, and her former partner, Grovyle. When something unexpected happens Max gets some more insight on his partner's feelings for him. HeroxPartner... Kind of


This is just something I was randomly day dreaming about in class. This takes place in the game Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of sky after you defeat Wigglytuff and the guild. Instead of the main character being a human from the future she is just a Pokémon from the future. After I took this down last time I re-edited it. Hope you like. Please review. I will be making a story called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Emotion including these characters and more about their past. And Rin's relationship with Grovyle. Can't wait to write about that.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the games. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and game freak. So please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>It was now morning before sunrise and I was sitting here at the edge of Sharpido Bluff unable to sleep. All I was thinking about was Rin. Her beautiful shiny rust colored fur, her deep brown eyes, the way her six tails always seemed to be up higher when she was in a good mood, the way she always knew which move to use on what Pokémon to defeat them… Since Rin came back, which really wasn't too long ago, I haven't been able to get much sleep. So many thoughts running through my mind. So many emotions raging inside me.<p>

I was happy Rin was back, yet sad of her reaction to coming back. Instead of being excited like I was, her face showed no emotions, but her eyes showed sadness. I knew I shouldn't have expected her to show any emotion for she rarely ever did. I've only seen her show emotion a few times.

One was when we were in the future and we had just met Celebi. Celebi was too hung up on Grovyle to notice us at the moment, saying things to Grovyle that made it seem like she liked him. Not like him as a friend but liked him more than just a friend. In that moment I saw jealousy, pain and confusion in Rin's eyes. At first I didn't get why and I didn't think she did either.

We had just met Grovyle, but when I found out she was from the future and came to the past with him to stop the planet's paralyzes I realized why those emotions were in her eyes at that instant and I think she realized that too.

The second time I saw her show emotion was when Grovyle was about to go back to the future with Dusknoir. She started crying! It was the most emotion I've ever seen her express in all the months that I've known her. Looking back at that moment made my heart ache with sadness. Not because Grovyle was leaving but because when Grovyle left she started crying, yet when she was leaving after we beat Dialga she didn't even show a hint of sadness.

I thought I was her friend, her partner, yet in that moment she acted like I was just a Pokémon she just met in a dungeon and didn't mean anything to her. It crushed me.

The sun is starting to rise now. Seeing the sun rising made me remember that talk I had with Grovyle last time I saw dawn. He said I was very dear to Rin and that I was one of her most valued friends. That she trusted me. At first I believed him because I wanted to believe, I wanted to believe I was someone precious to her, I wanted to believe she trusted me enough that her dimensional scream activated, I wanted to believe I had a chance at winning her heart…

"Max," I heard someone say from behind me.

I whirled around. "Rin! Good morning!" I said with false happiness and cheerfulness.

"Have you been up all night sitting here?" she asked in her usual bored, icy tone.

"Ugh… Yeah. You see I couldn't sleep. I had a lot going through my mind," I said nervously, scratching my blue fur on the back of my head. "You know graduating from the guild and all that."

"If you stayed up all night that means you're too tired to work today," she said flatly. "Go inside and get some sleep. I'll go inform Chimecho you will not be working today and have her let somebody else join me to do that job that we didn't get to yesterday."

"No!" I quickly said. "I'm fine! I can work today." I got up from my soft seat on the crunchy old leaves and started moving my dark arms around like I was ok. "See? I'm not tired at a-" My body was more exhausted than I thought because at that moment I lost my balance and found myself falling backwards off the cliff. All I could remember after that was Rin running towards me. I thought I might have been going crazy but for a split second I thought I saw her chocolate eyes filled with shock and worry. After that she was out of sight, replaced by the side of the rocky, brown cliff. I felt a sharp, harsh pain as I hit the water below, then everything went black.

When I came to I found myself on my bed next to a small fire, whose flame was barely bright enough to lighten the dark room. My black and dark blue fur felt damp.

"You're awake," I heard a familiar voice say.

"What happened?" I quickly asked sitting up from my bed. "Ow!" I said feeling a sting down my back when I moved.

"Lay down. You hit the water pretty hard. Chatot said you would be sore for a few days. I told you to go back to bed and get some rest but you didn't listen to me," my partner said. For a second I thought I heard a small hint of anxiety and anger in her voice but I probably just took a blow to the head too. "You were so tired you weren't paying attention, lost your balance and fell."

"What time is it?" I asked looking around.

"After sunset," she answered. "You've been out all day."

"How'd I get out of the water?" I asked lying back down on my dry straw bed.

"How do you think?" she asked as if the answer was right in front of me. "I jumped in after you."

"You what?" I shouted jumping up not even caring about the pain. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Lay down," she said, her voice getting more demanding and her eyes getting cold.

"Why did you jump in after me? You could have died or something!" I shouted at her. It felt wrong to be so harsh with her but I couldn't help it. She was the most precious thing to me and if I ever lost her… I can't even think of what I would do without her.

"I know that. But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But you're my partner. You're someone precious to me. I already lost one partner I don't think I can handle losing another," she said, but her voice wasn't emotionless like it usually was. It was sad and sincere.

Her words shocked me. I was precious to her? I didn't know what to say.

"Lay down, please." she said again with a strained voice.

This time I did what she said. I think now that she said that I am worth something to her, I can fall asleep better. It might not be as good as winning her heart but it was good enough for me. Just knowing I'm not someone she only thinks of as a member of the team and can easily be replaced. I was special to her and she actually cared about me. Maybe one day I actually will win her heart. Until then I'll keep working alongside her exploring new dungeons and helping those in need.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think.<p>


End file.
